


Stay For Breakfast?

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established-ish avalance, F/F, Zari and Amaya know what's up, also Zari's a little shit but we love her anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Ava "sleeps over" but ends up oversleeping and losing her time courier, so she's forced to walk-of-shame through the Waverider.





	Stay For Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with more avalance. As of right now, I'm away from home and unable to write as much as I wish to, but hopefully I'll be able to crank out another fic tonight. I'll be back on schedule by next week, I promise :)
> 
> I had so much fun writing this fic! I've fallen in love with avalance, as well as writing. Thank y'all so much for your support!
> 
> Feel free to stop by my tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better. Prompts are always welcome. You can also check out my other avalance fics! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Ava Sharpe woke up in an unfirmilliar bed in an unfirmilliar room with an unfirmilliar- oh. 

Sara Lance.

 _Yep. That sounds about right_. Ava thought to herself, recalling the events of the previous night.

Ava turned onto her side so that she was facing Sara who was still deep in sleep. The assassin actually seemed peaceful and adorable when she was sleeping.

Ava smiled at the sight. She felt as if the two of them were in their own world... until she caught a glimpse of the clock.

7:20 am

 _Shit_.

 _Shitshitshitshitshit_. She overslept. Usually, Ava was out by 5:30, 6:00 at the latest. 

Maybe she had overslept because she had stayed up way too late doing... well, doing Sara in this case.

 _Calm down_ Ava thought _Just grab your Time Courier and get out of here._

Without looking, she flung her hand onto the nightstand and felt around. When she didn't feel her courier, she panicked and whipped her head around to get a clear look.

Just as she thought, no courier.

Ava had a flashback to the night before. She and Sara were making out in the galley and the courier got caught in Sara's blonde hair. 

I must have removed it before we moved to the kitchen counter... and then the bedroom. Ava thought to herself, relieved that she had solved this mystery.

Her moment of relief didn't last long, however, because she realized that in order to retrieve her Time Courier, she would have to go to the galley.

Ava started to mentally plan how she was going to approach this... situation.

She came to the conclusion that, knowing the Legends, none of them would be up before 7:30 except Sara who was clearly still asleep.

Ava got up out of bed and haphazardly threw on yesterday's outfit. 

Before she exited Sara's quarters, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Ava decided that her clothes looked tidy enough, and her hair looked fine as well.

As long as she didn't run into one of the legends, she'd be good to go.  
_______________________

Ava had safely made it down the halls of the Waverider without being detected. 

It wasn't until she reached the galley that she ran into a problem. Well, two problems.

Zari Tomaz and Amaya Jiwe.

Of course. Ava thought. Those two always happened to run into Ava (or Sara for that matter) at the most inconvenient times, and Zari never fails to make a witty remark about

the given situation.

Thankfully, the two women were having a conversation with their backs turned to the kitchen counter.

Ava was in the middle of tip-toeing to retrieve her time courier, when a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Good morning Agent Sharpe." Echoed Gideon 

Ava turned bright red and silently cursed herself for insulting a supercomputer.

Ava was still looking down, but she definitely heard somebody dying of laughter and somebody choking on a bran muffin.

When she looked up at the two women who were still at the table, she saw exactly that.

Nobody said anything.

Once Amaya had drank some water and Zari had composed herself, Ava plastered a friendly smile across her face in hopes that maybe, just maybe, it would look like she was

here for... innocent reasons.

"Hey guys," she said

Zari looked at Ava with her signature shit-eating grin "I'd ask if you slept well, but you clearly didn't do much sleeping last night." She said, causing Amaya to nearly choke. again. 

Ava had no idea how to respond to that, so she just stood there. Mouth open.

Finally, Sara had gotten out of bed and wandered into the galley.

She took in the situation and smirked. 

"Morning." said the groggy captain as she walked to the food-fabricator.

When she passed Ava, she paused and slapped Ava on her bottom, causing the agent to blush even harder than she already was.

Sara looked at Zari and Amaya who were still holding back laughter. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, especially considering the fact that both of you are up this early and

have been extra friendly to each other this past month."

That shut them up.

Sara turned to Ava and handed her the courier.

"Thanks." Said Ava

"Stay for breakfast?" Sara asked.

Ava considered the offer and sighed "I have to get to work."

Sara scoffed "C'mon Aves, we're on a _timeship_!"

Ava's heart melted when she heard Sara call her 'Aves'. She knew there was no use fighting Sara on this.

"Fine." Ava answered "I'll stay for breakfast." She said as she walked up to Sara and planted a soft kiss to the Captain's lips.

Once again, it felt as if the two women were in their own world... that is, until they were brought back to reality by the sound of whoo-ing coming from the table where Zari and

Amaya were sitting. 

Sara just smiled and shook her head, thankful for the woman in front of her, as well as her slightly immature totem-children.

 


End file.
